It was worth it
by lilmoney
Summary: shego tries to fix what happened. that's about all i can think for a summary. i know its not that good.
1. Chapter 1

this idea was really bothering me so i just had to get it out there. its short most likely only 2 chapters but ohe well.

**legal stuff: i do not nor will i ever own Kim possible or any characters. don't sue i'm broke any way**

* * *

><p>The cool night air blew past her as she balanced herself on the railing of the porch. The moon reflecting against the sea water as the stars above light up the sky. To a normal person, seeing the soft, sandy beaches and the navy blue ocean waves ridding upon it would be simply beautiful. Although, to the woman sitting there on the ledge, pondering life and death, it meant nothing.<p>

She barely noticed how perfect it really was, as she was too busy with her thoughts to notice anything beyond her hands. Images and memories began to flood her mind. A twisted, burning, gut wrenching pain slowly engulfed her whole body. It was almost enough to make her lose balance. Her head hung low so that her raven black hair covered her face.

* * *

><p><em>Punches and kicks were exchanged by both women. As a battle that never ends continued. This time though something was off. One of the opponents weren't giving it their all, which was against their prior agreement. The pale toned woman noticed this and gave her signature grin.<em>

"_What's the matter princess, finally realize that I'm too good for you?" she said in a teasing way as she did a front flip and landed behind the teen hero. Her competitor did not answer rather she just turned around and looked in to Shego's emerald eyes._

* * *

><p>The ringing from her phone snapped her out of her thoughts and she suddenly realized that the pain she felt had been so strong, that she could no longer breathe. Liquid stung at her eyes threatening to fall. She struggled to take one long deep breath and as she did, a single tear stained her cheek.<p>

"Why don't I just fall? It's not like anybody would care. Hell many might be thankful that the plasma powered woman that's wanted in 11 countries and is essentially the worlds biggest threat, was dead. So why can't I do it?" she choked out. Though if anybody was listening it would sound like a small squeak and some whimpers.

Eventually the phone got to her nerves and she reluctantly hopped off the rail to answer it.

"Hello"

"hey Shego…I was wondering if , you know…if you were going to the dance thingy tonight…do you want to go with me?" the voice on the other end said, nervousness clear in his voice.

"Goddamit really" she mutter to herself. "Drakken where in your right mind would I Ever go to a dance willingly with you? The raven haired villain said, quite sternly into the phone. She did not need this bull shit right now.

"I…I uh well… what's your price then?"

"Are you serious "Shego dead panned?

"Well ya… so how much?"

shego stood there and actually thought about it. **lets see, i can stay here and think about how fucked up my life is or i can go to the dance with my idiot boss, most likely drink some very nice boos and pass out later back ...I guess i could go with Drew then since my other choice can wait 'till tomorrow.**

"y-you still there shego?"

"Ya. I'll go Dr.D on the condition that i get a 2,000 dollar bounus"** might as well get something out of this.**

_"_oh thank you so much and i will get you that money when we meet tonight._" _the pathetic scientist said, a bit too happy for the thief's liking. then the line went dead

shego looked at the phone with a blank expression. **they better serve something strong 'cause i can already tell that he's gonna be a complete ass all night long.**

she walked to her closet and looked at the right side where all her formal ware was. At first she was to ware a nice green dress, one that fit her form again she didn't want Drakken thinking she dressed up for just him so she went with the next best thing.

she pulled out a deep forest green almost black had a emerald green under shirt. and a black bow tie. With pants that matched the over has only worn it twice since she bought it but this will let Drakken know she is not there because of him and hopefully keep away the guys that think they can handle her.

as she was getting ready she brushed back her soft,silk like hair, into a tight pony tail. when she went to look at herself in the mirror she smirked. she looked oh so very fine at that moment._ maybe this wont be so bad_

Then the door bell rang. Scratch that it din't just ring, it repeatedly made that dang buzzing noise until shego got out to answer the door.

"What the fuck is your problem. i told you i was coming. jeezes" the paled villain yelled as she opened the door.

"...S-Shego what have i said about foul language" Draken squeaked out and inside he began to viciously shake.

shego sighed "lets just go and get this over with" with that she took Drakken by the wrist and pulled him out to her car.

* * *

><p>The ballroom was simply elegant. It was completely made of marble. the lighting was dimmed due to the golden lanterns hung around the perimeter. It was the the kind of place that the very rich and high end people go. Not that she felt like she didn't belong. she most likely had enough money to buy the world 10 times over, but the snoby people is what she hated. Unlike her, all they talked about was their money and after a while it just made her want to light up and melt everyone.<p>

As they enterd the party through giant doors, a man standing next to the entrance glanced at them and then annouced thir arrival.

"Ms. Go and guest have arrived" shego cringed. so much for not drawing attention to herself.

The crowd froze. some started to whisper things that shego knew they would. Then they were soon old news and everyone returned to their earlier state. As shego scanned the crowed she saw something. It made her turn back and look again It was long, red and kinda heart shaped from the back. she silently gasped and went to the side of the wall, leaned up against it and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>"...finally realize that i'm too good for you?" she said in a teasing way as she did a front flip and landed behind the hero. the red head just turned around calmly and looked into shego's emerald eyes<em>

_"...She-Shego... Shego i-i cand do this any more... i cant fight and purposly hurt you...i don't have it in me anymore 'cause i lo- i just cant" kim said quietly, tears beginning to fill her eyes and spill over. The other woman looked at her for a second. _

_"What? What do you mean you cant?...are you hurt badly? did i actually burn you" she asked, a little concern in her voice. what on earth could have happen to make the strongest girl she knew break down and cry during a mission?_

_Kim took a deep breath, grabbed shego by the shoulders and as soon as olive met emerald she blurted out_

_"shego I love you! The way we fight is like a dance that only you and me can complete. Every time you call me kimmie or princess or pumpkin it makes me smile inside and i think for a second what life would be like if we weren't enemies. that's just it though, we have to fight. its our job...and i...i don't think i can do it." the hero finished in a whisper. To say that shego was shocked was an understatement. What the hell was her princess thinking? It had never occurred to her that maybe there was something more to the nicknames and her flirty nature toward her opponent._

* * *

><p>"shego what would you like to do first?" Drakken asked seeing "his" girl lost in thought and assumed it was from boredom.<p>

"wha..Oh i guess i could use a drink...something strong" she replied her eyes still glued on that red haired girl that she saw in the back.

"ok. i will get that for you. Anything else?"

Just get the drink then leave me alone for a while" the man's expression fell

"why?"

"Because i agreed to come here with you. i did not agree to follow you around to make you look less like a loser"

"but shego that's not fair" he whinned

"i dont give a flying fuck! get away"_ he can be so stupid._ she thought as she walked toward the object she was looking at.

* * *

><p><strong>this was the first part. well what do you people think?...good or bad?<strong>

**xxxLilmoneyxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Half way across the room.

Kim was not having fun. How could she? After the week she had. The only reason she was there was because the host had invited her saying that it would be good to have a hero at his dance. She was worn out. Exhausted. She had small bags under her eyes from the loss of sleep but apparently no one noticed. Her head hurt and all she could think was what had happened.

_She had just told Shego how she felt. After months of thinking and summing up the courage to say it, she said it. As soon as she did, she instantly regretted it because of the look on her enemy's face. That shocked and somewhat disgusted look on Shego's face was forced to the front of her mind. In that moment it was like she was a glass window and that look made her shatter into a million pieces._

"_w-what…did you say?" The other asked as she slowly backed away like Kim was infectious_

"_I-I love you" Kim whispered out weakly. There was no turning back now._

"_No" just one word. That's all Shego had said before she approached Kim "No you don't. There is __nothing between us.__ You're wrong, you words are wrong"_

"_N-No they're not. I really do feel that way about you. I'm not wrong." Kim looked at Shego and saw in her eyes the panic._

_In one swift motion she felt and heard a smack and her right cheek sting. Seconds later she fell to the ground, the last thing she heard was Shego commanding the henchmen to take her with them before all turned black._

I was so stupid then. I never should have done it. I should've known that she'd react that way. Why had I expected different? We are enemies and nothing more. No matter how much I wish to be close to her without fighting, it will never happen.

* * *

><p>I-i can't do it. How can I talk to her when she probably hates my guts and no longer cares? I should never have hit her that night, but I didn't know what else to do. As soon as she said those three words my heart began to beat five times faster. My palms began to sweat a bit. My mind was screaming at me to do something. It did not specify what to do. If only I had left it at that.<p>

She probably never wants to see me again. Most likely wishes I was gone…permanently, so she doesn't have to deal with me anymore.

Shego turned around and without another word to Drakken, walked out the door. It was raining outside. Just like the morning after…

* * *

><p><strong>i know its short but i lost the paper it was written down on and i could only remember this much. mark my words, I WILL find it again, as long as nobody threw it out...<strong>

**xxxlilmoneyxxx**


End file.
